


O ultimo encontro

by AltenWho (AltenVantas)



Series: 7 days of writings [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Master is not the Master, Singing Towers of Darillium
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenWho
Summary: Ele viajou pelas dimensões apenas para encontrá-lo, mesmo sabendo que tinha pouco tempo quando o encontrar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I swear you’re my significant other from an alternate dimension and no I’m not a stalker you told me all this personal info in the other world. - Não é o segundo da lista, mas foi para onde minhas ideias me levaram.

Meus olhos varrem o deserto a minha frente enquanto eu fecho os olhos por alguns segundos ouvindo o som pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Tanto tempo que parece que estou registrando-o pela primeira vez. Também sinto o cheiro do calor e como a rotação lenta do planeta está levando-o para sua fase noturna, é quase como se tivesse em alguma lua ao invés de um planeta sancionado pela Shadow Proclamation. Mas sei que é devido as Torres que lhe dá o título, ou não poderia haver regularização. Burocracia não é minha praia.

Viro meu rosto quando ouço o som de portas se fechando e a minha companheira chega perto de mim, ela parece ter mal saído da adolescência e seus olhos brincalhões não escondem isso. Diferente de mim, ela realmente nunca pousou naquele planeta e sua surpresa é tão real que faz o meu coração pular dentro do meu peito, me fazendo sorrir. Chego mais perto, colocando a mão no ombro dela.

\- Eu disse que esse lugar é especial.

Seus olhos castanhos me encaram por alguns segundos, enquanto a expressão dela se ilumina ainda mais. Sei o que ela sente por mim e sei também que não posso retribuir tal sentimento, mas não sei como desencorajá-la sem soar um completo imbecil. Por isso simplesmente sigo enfrente achando que não sei o que eu vejo.

\- Existe esse correlato em nosso universo?

Fico em silêncio olhando para as dunas ao redor e o som que parece um lamento agora, as lendas dizem que as Torres seguem o humor de quem as observa, embora não fosse eu quem estava ali de frente. Isso só torna tudo ainda pior, sei que dia é hoje. Mas não deixo isso transparecer em minha face, para não alarmá-la.

\- Sim, mas é um mar e a única ilha é onde fica a Torre.

\- Parece muito mais impressionante do que aqui.

Balanço a cabeça, não é a primeira vez que a levo para fora do nosso universo, mas provavelmente vai ser a ultima. O que me permitia passar pelas estreitas fenda entre dimensões está para se fechar completamente, quando eu finalmente encontrá-lo. Isso ainda me deixa abalado, mas vou sentir o impacto quando ocorrer.

\- Você deveria parar de comparar, são paradigmas diferentes. Já te expliquei isso.

Ela balança a cabeça de forma negativa, não é a primeira que falo isso e não é a primeira vez que ela reage assim. Não que espero algo diferente, muitas vezes foi essa mania dela que me fez lembrar-se de onde vim e para onde estou voltando. Logo. Se tudo desse certo. Mas ainda existem instruções para eu dar, ela não pode aparecer para ele. Assim seguro ambos os ombros dela, olhando-a nos olhos deixando-a ciente de que estou falando sério.

\- Clara, você vai ter que me esperar no TARDIS dessa vez.

Vejo-a abrindo a boca para dizer alguma coisa e estendo a mão para fazê-la se calar. O que ela faz imediatamente.

\- Eu sei que você quer conhecer esse planeta e que você acompanhou toda a trajetória até aqui. Mas todas as pessoas que nós vimos e falamos não te conheciam. Dessa vez é diferente. Quem eu vou ver hoje, te conhece e se estou correto, acabou de perdê-la.

Ela ficou em silêncio observando-me com aqueles grandes olhos inteligentes e ousados, como se desafiando o universo a derrubá-la ou pará-la. Mas não sou o universo, sou algo totalmente diferente e ali mais alien do que normalmente sou.

\- Clara, se estou certo, ao vê-la ele pode se lembrar e isso podem fazer esse Universo entrar em colapso. Eu não quero isso e você também não. Dessa vez, só dessa vez, por favor, fique dentro do TARDIS.

Normalmente eu não peço, apesar do meu tom de voz, eu sempre ordeno ou comando, nunca peço ou dou sugestão. Ela sabe disso. Pela expressão em seu rosto vejo que entendeu o meu recado.

\- Tudo bem, mas você vai ter que me levar para nosso correlato quando voltarmos.

Deixo um sorrio de lado aparecer em seu rosto, quando abaixo minha mão, retiro a chave do meu bolso e jogo para ela que apanha com facilidade.

\- Esquente os motores para quando eu voltar.

Ela acena e volta rápido para a nave, me fazendo levantar uma sobrancelha de forma questionadora, no tempo que eu vou levar conversando com ele, há uma infinidade de viagens que pode ser feitas e ela sabe pilota a maquina muito bem. Mas não estou pensando muito nisso. Tenho que me concentrar isso não vai ser fácil, se estou correto. Usualmente eu estou.

Caminho até o único restaurante do local, o planeta é relativamente desabitado havendo só o estabelecimento e algumas pessoas que gerem o turismo no local. Normalmente ficaria para apreciar a beleza e estudar os motivos das Torres Cantantes. Mas não estou em uma viagem social e sei que meu tempo de viagem tem que acabar logo, já minha barganha com Bad Wolf termina no momento em que o encontrar. Só espero que Clara não se machuque quando formos transportados.

Entro no local me sentindo levemente inadequado, mas isso não me impede de olhar a todos com superioridade e um sorriso no rosto, isso contem os comentários sobre sua indumentária. Principalmente sobre a sua jaqueta de couro. Outra coisa que os retêm é minha falta de interesse no que vejo ou nas pessoas que tenta me chamar, estou muito ocupado procurando pela TARDIS dele. Não que uma Cabine de Policia britânica passasse despercebida naquele lugar.

Como esperado está atrás de uma cortina vermelha que a cobre inteiramente e só consigo localizá-la devido os resíduos de partícula Huons emitidos quando ela está em seu modo de descanso. Sorrio e toco-a de leve percebendo que reconhece quem eu sou, embora a confusão esteja presente pela forma como seus scans parecem me analisar.

\- Eu seu baby girl, não sou seu dono, mas sou mesmo assim.

Caminho até a porta estalando os dedos, fazendo-a abrir e tornando meu sorriso ainda maior, entro apenas para perceber que muito mais moderna e menos sombria do que a minha. Sinceramente não esperava por isso, é quase como se tivesse vendo as primeiras versões, só que mais atual, embora esse termo seja realmente relativo à qual tempo está sendo referido.

Chego perto dos consoles percebendo que há diferenças, algumas atualizações e algumas mudanças cruciais, contudo tenho pela consciência de que posso dirigi-la com eficiência. Ainda sim memorizo algumas coisas para poder modificar a minha mesmo tendo que programar a atualização eu mesmo. Afinal duvido que consiga acessar o Mainframe de Galifrey e baixar as atualizações de lá.

\- Como você entrou aqui?

Viro-me para encará-lo, um homem completamente diferente do que eu conheci há séculos atrás, ainda sim seus olhos são os mesmo. Só que muitos, muito velhos. Eu caminho na direção saindo das sombras, fazendo-o seu olhar ficarem duros e confusos ao mesmo tempo, então estalo o dedo fazendo a porta atrás de ele abrir.

\- Isso não deveria ser possível.

\- Não, mas nossas TARDIS são as mesmas.

\- Impossível.

A palavra fora dita com tanta força que quase acredite, mas sorri de lado deixando minhas feições ficarem arrogantes, no mesmo instante em que o calor começar a subir pela minha perna. A fenda estava começando a se fechar.

\- Não é, na minha dimensão eu peguei essa nave no museu.

\- Não é possível viajar entre as dimensões, desde que os Times Lordes foram extintos.

\- Sim, mas Bad Wolf me deu tempo o suficiente para achá-lo. Não tem sido fácil procurar você entre as dimensões, ao que parece, só existe um Doctor em todas elas.

Ele piscou algumas vezes parecendo confuso, suas sobrancelhas se franzindo de maneira assustadora e eu me controlo para não rir. Chego mais perto querendo tocá-lo antes que eu desapareça de vez, principalmente pelo tempo esta acabando mais rápido do que achei que iria.

\- Então você não é o Doctor?

\- Não, eu sou o Historiador, embora você me conheça como Master. Por todas as dimensões ao menos. O que é desconcertante.

Sua expressão continuou sombria, como se esperasse que eu fizesse alguma coisa, não era a primeira vez que vejo essa expressão. Ainda sim me sinto magoado por ele me encarar daquela forma, mas não mudo minha expressão convencida. Ele não é o meu Doctor e estou aqui só para vê-lo uma ultima vez.

O homem acenou com a cabeça considerando em sua mente genial, as opções de eu estar falando a verdade ou mentindo, não me importavam isso me deu o tempo necessário para chegar perto o suficiente para conseguir beijá-lo antes de desaparecer. Mas o que eu faço naquele momento é levantar a manga revelando o meu antebraço onde havia um circulo contendo dois nomes escritos. O meu e o dele. Por alguns segundos ele observou o local com descrença.

\- Eu não sei como aqui é feito o casamento entre os Times Lordes, no meu universo é assim. Elas contem a força de uma regeneração, mas você usou sua ultima pouco antes da biblioteca.

Vi o homem esticando a mão tocando no local, seus dedos circulando como da primeira vez em que ele o viu, quando o símbolo era unilateral somente. Ele ergueu os olhos me encarando por alguns segundos, sinto o calor chegar a minha cocha e penso como meu TARDIS deve está se sentindo, ele não gosta de se mover abruptamente.

\- Isso é impossível, eu não me casaria com alguém como você.

Dessa vez não consigo me controlar e acabo rindo de verdade, essas foram às mesmas palavras quando o havia mostrado pela primeira vez.

\- Já ouvi isso mais de uma vez, você pode ser incrivelmente cabeça dura além de possuir um dom de negação que beira o absurdo. Às vezes para alguém acostumado a ver as maravilhas do universo, você deixa de escapar o óbvio.

\- Você disse que foi a Bad Wolf que lhe deu essa capacidade. Mas como?

O toque ele ainda está quente em minha tatuagem morta, muitas vezes quando estava brigando para salvar algum planeta ou a própria Terra, eu me pegava observando-a apenas para ter certeza de que estava vivo. Sempre tive mais regeneração. Seguro o local e levanto minha cabeça olhando-o, minha expressão ficando triste sem que pudesse controlar.

Fico em silêncio observando-o de perto, sei que a explicação pode gerar sentimentos antigos que não estão totalmente curados. Ele é péssimo em lidar com sua própria dor, sempre a escondendo com um novo sentimento. Mesmo assim sinto que devo essa explicação para ele.

\- Na minha dimensão foi a Metacrise que extinguiu todos os Times Lordes, quando você ativou o Momento não foi para você que a Bad Wolf apareceu e sim para mim.

Sua expressão ficou ilegível, porque segundo as lendas fora a Bad Wolf quem conheceu a não destruir Gallifrey e as conseqüências recentes disso.

\- Ela me disse que você precisava de ajuda aqui, mas para isso eu tinha que enviar Rose Tayler e explicar para ela o que iria ocorrer. Era por isso que ela sabia de tudo, era por isso que ela chegou a tempo e até adiantada. Em troca ela me permitiu viajar nas dimensões até encontrá-lo. Você já tinha morrido para mim quando isso ocorreu.

O calor está chegando até o meu peito, perto dos meus dois corações, sinto um aperto metafórico neles. Eu não quero ir embora, eu quero ver o meu Doctor. Acabo desviando o meu olhar para que ele não possa ver a tristeza neles, afinal nunca o deixe ver os danos. Ao menos é como River lidava com ele e ao pensar nela meu peito dói novamente.

\- E por que ela escolheu você?

\- Eu trabalhava para a seção de transdimenciação em Gallifrey, pouco antes de ser o Historiador e fugir. Eu sei criar o aparelho necessário para a viagem que ela precisava, assim como calibrar a TARDIS para essas viagens. Com a Queda de Gallifrey, isso se tornou impossível, por isso precisava da ajuda de Bad Wolf.

\- Ela não caiu, não realmente. Gallifrey digo.

Aceno com a cabeça de forma positiva, mas não sei como explicar que isso não muda o fato que todos os canais foram fechados e salvar o planeta deles naquela dimensão não significa que todos serão salvos. Eu ainda não compreendo totalmente o significado salvação de Gallifrey e não sei se vou querer algum dia.

\- Por que você não virou o Master?

\- A revolução funcionou, nós conseguimos mudar o nosso estado e por isso não houve traição e não fiquei amargurado.

\- Eu não consigo acreditar nisso.

Dou de ombros e chego perto dele, vejo o desconforto em seu olhar, mas não consigo me importar.

\- Eu sei que você não vai gostar disso, mas eu preciso é a ultima vez que eu vou te ver.

Ele não se move mesmo quando meus lábios encostam os dele, por um segundo não acredito que ele vá retribuir e começo a me afastar, mas ele os entreabre levemente deixando-me sentir o seu sabor. Afasto-me e sorriu.

\- Obrigado.

\- N-não há de que.

Sinto o calor em meu pescoço e de tantas coisas que eu tenho para dizer eu só abro a boca falando em nossa língua natal o mesmo voto que eu fiz quando nos casamos.

\- Meu amor será sempre teu e um dos meus corações estará sempre contigo. Até o fim do tempo e além.

Vejo-o surpresa em seu olhar poucos momentos antes de desaparecer completamente, mesmo se não tivesse fechado os olhos teria visto a escuridão do teletransporte. A primeira coisa que ouço é som do lamento das torres e depois sinto o cheiro da maresia. Estou em Darillium. No meu universo e não quero voltar aqui nunca mais.

\- Nossa, eu disse que o nosso era mais bonito, mas não imaginava que realmente fosse.

Viro o rosto vendo Clara parada ao meu lado, seu rosto observando o som se por. Vinte e quatro anos de noite. É um tempo considerável para a escuridão mesmo para mim.

\- E para onde você foi?

Ela se vira para mim sorrindo e sei que ela usou a TARDIS para fazer alguma coisa.

\- Você não vai acreditar em que eu encontrei.

\- Tente.

\- Me e uma TARDIS parecendo um restaurante americano dos anos sessenta.

Levanto uma sobrancelha enquanto caminho em direção do TARDIS com ela me segundo e começando a contar o que havia acontecido e realmente não acredito nela.


End file.
